


One 2 Many

by Xoexo_XLBJ



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mates, Mating, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoexo_XLBJ/pseuds/Xoexo_XLBJ
Summary: Xiuying doesn't want a mate. she has never wanted a mate and will never want a mate. So imagine how she feels when she ends up with 12. she can't help her natural instincts as their mate and as an omega, especially when almost all of them already have another mate of their own. Will Xiuying be accepted or will she be a problem?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s), Lu Han (EXO)/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Rough Greetings

The only thing we can do is run. Run as fast and as far as we can while we still have time. Soon they’ll wake up and discover that I’m not there for my morning bath and Jiho never showed up for his shift as the night guard. If we get caught by our, now former, alpha he will be more furious than the time that I hid in my room till dinner time. He’ll probably send out a few betas to try and track us but Jiho will be able to throw them off and on the plus side, Jiho has taught me enough martial arts for me to be able to somewhat fend them off. Well, we’ll have to see.

As we’re running past the trees that practically reach the sky, I see a clearing up ahead. It’s wide open with a pool of water a little bit off to the right and the greenest grass I’ve ever seen filling the rest of the space. We stop in this clearing and shift back to our human forms, usually being so naked in front of someone would make me uncomfortable, but I know Ji doesn’t see me like that. “Should we stop here for a few minutes? Maybe get a nice bath in then sit and eat for a little. I think we’d be good to take a little break for now.” 

“We’ve only been running for a few hours Xiuying, maybe we should get a little farther then take a break.” Jiho’s words make sense but who knows when we’ll find another place to take a bath. 

“Please Ji, we might not find a place this good in the next few days. It’ll only be for half an hour. I promise.” I add my best pouty face for emphasis, and because I know he can never say no to it, it’s my best weapon after all.

“Fine, but as soon as the thirty minutes are up, we’re shifting and running like the devil himself is chasing us. Capice?” Jiho said with a more serious face then I thought he was capable of making.

“Capice!” And with that final word we both dropped our bags and cannonballed into the nice clear water. It was cool and calming, I hadn’t realized how tense I was until I finally got used to the water and let myself relax. We eventually started a splashing war, that wasn’t fair considering Jiho used his power to make me think water was coming at me so when I reacted he really splashed water, but once we were done and felt our skin was only damp with water instead of sweat, we got out and dried off. It had been some of the most fun I had had in years. We had just finished eating our canned fruit that we had gulped down with bottled water, when jiho decided to speak up again. “Alright, We’ve been here for long enough. Time to go.” With those final words we shifted back into our wolf forms and headed off into the direction opposite of where we came from. 

By now it was almost close to the evening, but it would still be light out till probably 9 O’clock since right now we’re in the summer months. We’ve only been running for 5 hours since our little break in the clearing. But the more we run, the more I get the feeling that we’re almost there. I don’t know what or where ‘there’ is but I just feel like there’s a place that I’m supposed to be at. It frightens me a little and I end up slowing my pace to a fast jog. Of course, being the best friend that he is, Jiho notices my change in speed and he slows down a little too. All of a sudden I feel an invasion in my mind and I hear Ji’s voice. “ Are you alright? Do you need a break?”

I look over to Ji and even in his wolf form I can still see the worry in his eyes. I know it’s best that I don’t concern him so instead of telling him about my feelings I just nod my head and begin fastening my pace again back to a sprint. He follows my lead but I can see him give me a full body scan with his eyes, probably to make sure I wasn’t limping or something. 

We continue to run at the same pace for two more hours and now is when I can start to feel some of the effects of running for so long. Some would think I would be able to run for days after not shifting into my wolf for so long but I can still feel the effects from the herbs I used to have to take. Although my tiredness and need to rest, I can feel a stronger urge that’s making me want to run faster. The feeling I had earlier is now amplified and it’s really the only thing keeping me going. 

All of a sudden though, that feeling feels complete and I get hit with a big wave of exhaustion. My legs subconsciously slow their pace, but this time Jiho doesn’t notice. Instead he keeps running at full speed, thinking that I’m still behind him, that was what led to the following events. 

Junmyeon’s POV

“We should just send all the boys out to scan the premeriter of our territory every hour and see if they pick up a scent or even the rogue itself.” Yifan had finally said after an hour of complaining. We have a little problem of a rogue beta in our territory stealing the crops and some cattle we have in the barn. Probably doesn’t have enough money to go into town and buy actual food, but he’s still a problem since our mates constantly travel through the woods to go into town and he could pose a threat to them. “He’s been a problem for a few weeks now and I don’t particularly like the thought of him being out there and Hae-won going out there too. Just as how the boys don’t like their mates being out there with that rogue out and about.”

“Alright, if we need to then we can do that but just tell them that if they do encounter him that they at least try not to kill him right on the spot.”

“Suho, he’s trespassing on our territory. We have every right to kill him, especially since he knows what he’s doing is wrong.” 

“He’s still a person Yifan, you can’t always think with your feelings. I know you may want to protect Hae-won from anything but the beta deserves a chance. And plus he could be a good gu-” Before I could finish my sentence Baekhyun came crashing into the room, with the door slamming on the wall. This pisses me off only because he knows how much I hate them doing that. “What!?” 

“ZiTao walked outside and he said he picked up on the scent of a rogue beta. We’re pretty sure it’s the same one that’s been giving us troubles for weeks.” Baekhyun had told me hurriedly. 

“Get everyone and get outside. Tells all the girls to go to the farthest back room and lock the door.” After Yifan's words Baekhyun took off, I could hear him calling out to all the boys and telling them breathlessly to go to the front, then I heard him rushing all the mates to a room like I told him to. Once Yifan and I hear him head to the door himself we both stand up and walk out ourselves. 

Once outside I see both Jongin and Chanyeol hiding in the bushes off to the side. I could tell that if the rogue was coming through the front they were probably gonna catch him off guard by both his sides. I take a big whiff of the outside air and I could also pick up on the scent. It definitely belonged to a rogue beta, but I just had a small inkling in the pit of my stomach that it wasn’t the same one as before. 

All of a sudden the trees spread apart and I see a huge pure white wolf with black zigzags down its back sprint through the parting. Before it could get too far Jongin and Chanyeol had pounced on him and successfully pinned him to the ground. The rogue let out a cry of pain and before I could even blink Jongin and Chanyeol were flying across the front yard, landing right at our feet. And when I look up I see a wolf as black as space with a bright red star on its head standing in front of the white wolf, blocking it from our view. Next thing I know I’m letting out a small warning growl along with the rest of the boys, what surprises me though is that the wolf standing in front of the other is an omega yet its growl is the loudest one out of all of them. Usually in these situations they would just cower down but it didn’t, instead it stayed put, trying to protect the other wolf against the rest of us. Suddenly I hear a gasp come from Yixing and when I look over his eyes are sparkling with tears. 

More gasps echoed after the first one and it wasn’t till I took a whiff of the air myself that I realized why everyone was so shocked. Standing in front of us was my mate? But I already have one. Wait, how would all the guys know this too? Isn’t that what surprised them though. What is going on? I look up back at the black wolf and as my eyes connect to her hazel ones I could see something flicker in them, as if she came to the realization too. But before I could see how she felt she looked away.

Xiuying’s POV

Hearing Ji cry out in pain was enough for me to run faster than my own full speed and give me enough strength to push off the two men on top of him. The only thought I had was to protect him, so when I heard the warning growls form all the men by the house I let out the loudest one that I could conjure up myself. It must have been surprising to hear an omega give such a growl instead of whimpering and cowering down. But they hurt Jiho, and no one hurts the only person I love without consequences. I hear one of them take a whiff of the air and then loudly gasp, when I look up I see his eyes flash a bright golden and feel my own do the same. That could only mean one thing, and it’s something that I don’t like, that I don’t want. Yet as I look at the rest with great strength I see their eyes turn a golden color too. Just as I make eye contact with one of their alpha’s I turn my head away before he can see my eyes flash the same golden his eyes are reflecting. 

Before the ones laying on the floor can start breathing properly again I turn around and clamp my teeth down on the scuff of Ji’s neck and start to run as fast as possible while dragging him. I head back the way we came, which probably isn’t the smartest idea but I don’t think I’d be able to get him past that whole pack while dragging his body by my teeth. I had been running for 45 mins when I finally found a tiny cave that I could lay Jiho in and squeeze myself into also. I decided to shift back into my human form and when I did I looked over to Jiho for my bag.( he carried it since it was heavier) Only to see that he didn’t have it. “Jiho, where the hell is my bag?”

He groggily answered back, “They threw it across the yard when they got a hold of me.” That means that I have no clothes of my own and half our food supply is gone. Great. With a loud groan I promptly grab onto Jiho’s bag and unzip quite harshly. I grab hold of a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and throw it on. When I look back at Ji, I see him putting on some clothes himself. 

“Lets camp out here tonight. In the morning we can get going again and go around that house this time. Agreed?”

With a huff Jiho said, “Agreed.”

Chanyeol’s POV

“Di-did an omega really just growl at us? Also I’m pretty sure that that omega was my mate.” I didn’t know what else to say. This is all so crazy. I just saw my mate yet Nari (my mate) is inside right now. 

“What’re you talking about, that’s my mate.” Junmyeon had said, which made everyone's head, including my own, snap to face his direction. This just got more confusing.


	2. Asking For Help

Junmyeon’s POV

“So you’re telling me that you guys just discovered another mate, except she’s a female werewolf and she’s all of your guys’ mate. Well honestly I think this is only good for Minseok, Jongin, and Yixing. I mean they're the only ones without mates.” As much as I agree with the statement, the way Nari said and phrased it came out very rudely. 

“Nari! You can’t be so insensitive to just say something so bluntly like that.” I have to admit, I’m a little surprised that Chanyeol scolded his own mate. Usually he’s one of the ones that doesn’t always think of how his own words come off. “Apologize to them. You have no idea if they’re even happy about this whole thing.”

With a disgruntled face Nari said, “Sorry guys, I didn’t mean it to be insensitive to your feelings. I just thought of it as the most common thing to think.” 

“Well it isn’t, alright. Just because another girl came along doesn’t mean she can just replace our mates just because they're dead!” I knew this would happen. Jongin isn’t exactly the best when it comes to keeping his cool, usually only when the topic of their past mates comes up. 

“She didn’t mean it like that Jongin. And it’s alright Nari we understand why your mind would jump to that idea.” Yixing said calmly, although I could tell from his face that he also thought her words were a little offensive. 

“Is this really even a problem if that girl already left. Why do any of you want to dwell on it?” Jiyeon had stated although her tone had sounded as if she was bored about this whole thing. She and Baekhyun had tended to also be a part of the few people that said some things a little too buntly, I guess that’s what makes them so compatible for each other. 

“She’s their mate Jiyeon. They can’t help but have some kind of feelings for her. One of those including curiosity about who she is and where she is.” I find it funny that LiMei is the one saying this, considering Tao is looking at her like she has a second head right now.

“Are you kidding me! I don’t care who the hell she is and I don’t care if she’s my supposed mate. I don’t need nor do I want her, I only want you.” Tao said hotly. Which is not really surprising since he and Jongin have been detesting this whole thing for the last 20 minutes.

“ZiTao’s right. We don’t even know who this girl is or what she even looks like. For all we know that white wolf was the same rogue beta that’s been bothering us, yet when he finally gets caught she shows up all of a sudden. It could be a whole scheme, plus we don’t even know if she cares about us being her mates.” 

“Jongin does have a point, I mean as soon as she caught a whiff of what we were to her, she didn’t come running to us. No, instead she took that rogue and high tailed it as far away from us as she could get.” Minseok had said calmly. 

“Not you too Min.” I had replied a little warily. I couldn’t read what he was thinking which has always been unnerving but I thought I’d be able to get something after such a thing occurred. 

“What? I’m just stating a fact, you all saw it too. She looked at us, grabbed the other wolf, and ran away. She didn’t even think of staying and trying to talk to us.” 

“Maybe because we’re the reason she had to drag him. She probably thinks we’re harmful to her, or at very least that beta that she seems to care about. Would any of you have stayed to talk if she attacked and injured one of us? Hmm? Exactly, no.” Yixing had said all of this and by the time he was done, I could see that we were all still pretty divided in emotion. The younger ones seemed like they were still completely against the idea, a few of the boys just looked completely neutral and uncaring, while the rest of us looked mainly worried and confused, I think Yixing is the only one that seems like he is actually glad about this. Most of our mates look either angry, sad, or neutral also. This is all just a big mess.

I throw a look at Yifan and make it clear to him what I think. When he sees it he understands and tells everyone, “Ok, we all obviously need some time to think and recuperate. So everyone can leave and do whatever, but be careful. We don’t know for sure if they’re harmful and if they’ll show up again or if that is the same rogue we’ve been dealing with.” With his final words everyone goes their separate ways back into the rooms that they share with their mates.

I look around and see that the only person, other than me, left in the room is, “Dongmei, I’m so sorry that all of this is happening. She literally just showed up out of nowhere, and trust me when I say that it’s rare to ever get 2 mates. I honestly had no id-” 

“Shh, it’s alright Jun, I know you would have told me if you knew. And I’m not mad or anything baby, I’m just surprised. But I’m processing it slowly ok. Now tell me, what’s really making you feel so stressed about this?”

“...I-I’m just worried for the others, and maybe a little for her. I mean have you seen how Jongin and Zitao are reacting to this whole thing. I can’t even tell how Han, Yifan, or Minseok are feeling about this, and come on Baek and Chanyeol have never been so quiet before. Then there’s Yixing, he looks so happy and hopeful yet we don’t even know if she’ll come back.” I finally finished saying only to take in a deep breath to refill my lungs after my little rant.

“What about her? What worries you about her?” Dongmei said with a reassuring look that tells me that if I’m honest she won’t be hurt by what I say.

“She didn’t even look me in the eyes before she left. I mean I can barely keep my eyes off you now let alone when I first met you. It’s just… weird. And she growled at us, like full on growled but one whiff and I could tell that she’s an omega.”

“And that’s not normal for an omega?” I shake my head no in response to this.

“Definitely not and it’s even more unlikely from a mate. It’s just weird and confusing and my mind won’t stop racing with questions.” I take a moment to look back at Dongmei, who is now sitting in my lap, and see that the wheels in her head are turning.

“What questions do you have for her?”

“Like who is she? What’s her name? Where’s her pack? Why is she with a rogue beta? More importantly why is she protecting him? Why’d she just leave like that? Does-does she even want us?” With that last question I can finally feel the feeling of sadness seep into my chest. I can’t help but feel hurt by the thought of her rejecting us. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight. Let's just go and get some sleep and in the morning we can continue to discuss this with the rest.” And on that note we stand up and head to our own room. Dongmei goes into our bathroom to get ready for bed while I kick off my clothes from the day. As soon as my head hits the silky sheet covering my pillow I’m out like a light. What feels like merely an hour later of sleeping, I shoot up in my bed from loud banging on the front door. At first I think it’s just from the pounding of the rain onto our house but it’s too loud. I mean it could've just been that bad of a storm but the faint smell of blood that I catch a whiff of tells me something is wrong. 

I make my way out of bed and to my room’s door and I’m greeted by the site of a shirtless Sehun that looks like he’s five seconds away from tripping over his feet. Me being an alpha my room is closest to the hall opening which means all I have to do is look to my right to see that the rest of the guys have also stumbled out of bed to see what the commotion is about. I catch sight of a few of the girls poking their heads out just to be urged back into their room to stay. 

I take the lead and begin my way towards the front door. Waiting for the rest of the boys to at least be out of the hallway I finally take the necessary steps to open the door. What I see on the other side of the door wasn’t what I expected.

Xiuying’s POV 

I decided to take the first look out while Ji got some rest for a few hours. By the time the moon is at it’s very highest in the sky, It’s pouring down enough rain to fill a river and blowing just enough wind so that I have to drag Jiho and myself more inwards towards the small cave to try and keep out of its zone. About another hour goes by and it's when I finally realize what the dark figure in between the trees that I’ve been watching is that I also realize why it's a terrible idea for me to be on the lookout with my wolf senses still recovering from being suppressed. 

I try to shake Jiho awake as subtlety as possible but the man somehow understood what I was trying to do. Just as Ji finally regains consciousness the man full on sprints towards our small cave and successfully pounces on top of Jiho before he is coherent enough. Seeing that Jiho needs some time to fully wake up, I decide to get in between and I push myself off to the direction of the man. We both end up stumbling backwards and landing on the ground, we begin to struggle with each other, me continuously throwing my fists towards his face and him trying to catch on to my wrists. When he finally does get a hold of them he pushes me to the side and sits on top of my stomach and manages to get my forearms stuck under his calves, which he forces down with all his leg strength. Instead of beating my face in till I’m unrecognizable, he pulls out an all to familiar herb and practically shoves it down my throat, seeing that I’m trying to spit it out he clamps my mouth shut with his hands, forcing me to swallow it instead of accidentally inhaling it. I can physically feel my wolf being suppressed and this causes me to go limp and get lost in my feelings for a second.

I faintly hear Jiho yelling for me to run over the collision of the rain hitting the floor by my ear. When I come back to my senses I stand up quickly, stumbling a bit, then run like hell away from the two betas that are now fighting. Because of the herb, I’m not able to shift and even in my human form I’m reduced to weak strength, a weak run, and weak healing, as if I really am just a human. Yet I keep on pushing my legs to keep going for the next 40 minutes. Eventually I have to stop and squat down to try and refill my poor lungs. 

I hear a yell of my name leave someone’s lips and I hurriedly look up to see who it is. What I see is a sight I had hoped to never see.

Junmyeon’s POV

In front of me stands a woman, soaked from head to toe, carrying a man that looks practically unrecognizable. But I recognize his scent as the rogue beta from earlier that was with our mate. I try to pick up on the woman’s smell but I come up with nothing, I can’t smell if she’s human, supernatural, nothing. She finally speaks up though, “I-I-I’m so-sorry. I didn’t know where else I could possibly go and th-there’s no other place around here for miles. Plea-Please help us, he won’t be able to heal fast enough, a-and he’s already lost s-so much blood. Please help me. I-I swear I’ll stay here and obey you and be a good mate, just please help him first.” By now she’s full on sobbing, yet I’m still able to distinguish her words. Mate.

“Come in, come in.” I say, trying to scoot back to make room for her. I see her briefly look up, but only as far as our waists before she looked back at her feet and stepped inside. “Me and Kyungsoo can take him to the couch if your arms are tired.” At my words I see her tense up and squeeze her arms on the beta, then she looks towards my direction but not really at my face.

“Alright.” Was her only response before me and Kyungsoo promptly took her place at his sides. We begin to head towards the living room couch, I try to get her scent to see if she’s following yet I still can’t even smell her. We reach the couch and gently lay the rogue down on it.

“Yixing, can you come here and heal him please?” Yixing gives a hum of acknowledgment at my words and pushes his way to the couch. He takes a seat on the coffee table in front of said couch and reaches out to lay his hand upon the beta’s stomach. When I see that he’s begun healing him I look up to search for the girl only to stop when I spot her standing by the armrest of the couch where the beta’s head rests. Before I can stop myself I ask, “Why can’t I smell your scent?” At my question all eyes snap to the only woman in the room, even Yixing’s curious ones manage to find her. 

“The person that did this,” she began to say and gestured towards the injured man on the couch, “he forced me to ingest a special herb that suppresses basically everything that makes me a werewolf.”

“What do you mean by that specifically?” Yifan had asked.

“You can’t smell my scent because that is a part of my wolf side, so instead I smell like literally nothing. I run at the speed of humans, I am as strong as a human, and I heal like humans. Also I’m not able to shift into my wolf form, at least that’s how it’ll be for the rest of today and tomorrow.”

“Wait, so if you’re basically human right now shouldn’t you have not been able to carry him here. Also wouldn’t you be in like a ball on the ground, I mean your feet look practically torn up and you have cuts and bruises littering your whole body.” I couldn’t help it and I’m guessing that's how the rest of the guys felt when they all let out either a growl or a whimper after hearing Chanyoel’s words. Yixing’s growl was the loudest of them all though, which makes sense considering he’s healing a complete stranger right now while our mate is hurt too. 

“Really?” This word gave just as much a shock to me that it did to the rest of the boys, it was added on to when a look of realization came across her face as she looked down at her own body. Had she really not felt all of the pain that should be coursing through her right now. “Yes, I can feel the pain of it but I don’t know. It’s not the worst I have felt.” 

“Bu-but isn’t it worse since you have the healing of a human?” Sehun had asked, probably out of mixed confusion and curiosity. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been reduced to the healing of a human and gotten hurt y’know.” This time I was able to suppress my growl.

“Alright, he’s all healed now. He’ll probably stay asleep till morning time so in the meantime, will you please let me heal you too?” Yixing had asked, I could tell her being hurt and standing right in front of him was making him incredibly anxious. But I don’t think he has enough energy since the bags under his eyes have doubled in the past few minutes. As I’m debating on whether or not I should ease all our minds and let him I see our mate shake her head no.

“I’m fine really. We have some gauze and bandages in our backpack that I can use. You look exhausted from doing Jiho so I think I can manage. I-is it ok if I use your bathroom and well, sleep on the floor?”

“The floor?! Why would you want to sleep on the floor?” Baek had exclaimed quite loudly.

“Well, I wanna stay beside Ji to watch him and it’s better than outside. But really, bathroom, is that ok? I would really like to change, it’s quite cold.”

“Yes that’s fine. Yixing could you show her yours? It’s probably best we don’t disturb the rest of the girls.” I asked.

“Oh, yeah of course. Follow me please.” He responded but directed his last sentence towards our mate.  
While she goes off to change the rest of us all agree to sit down and talk about this with these two and our mates in the morning. She comes back and it seems that Yixing couldn’t resist and at least healed up her feet so that they just had some bruises and minor cuts. “Thank you all very much. We’re practically strangers yet you allow us into your home for the night and help us. I intend to repay my debt to you all eventually but for now all I can really do is just tell you thank you.” Her words were very surprising but it was even more surprising that she looked up and into our eyes while saying this. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen but they were glossed over with tears. But even then I could still see the sincere appreciation in them. Our eye contact didn’t last long enough though because before I knew she had already moved her gaze to the pillow and blanket in her arms. It was weird though, it looked as if she was scared to make eye contact with us. Almost like it took courage for her to even do it. I felt a slight tinge of jealousy at the fact that she would be wrapped up in yixing’s scent all night, but I would just have to deal with it for now. 

We all began to make our way back to our respective rooms, but before I fully made it through the frame of my door I looked back. The sight I had seen was heart wrenching.

There she was, our new little mate sitting atop of her makeshift bed, clinging onto the hand of the beta sleeping peacefully on the couch, sobbing with what I could only guess to be relief. And when I looked towards the rest of the boys' doors I could see that they had all also stopped and listened before going into their rooms with mixed emotions present on all their faces.


	3. Who Are You, Really?

Jiho’s POV

I’m awake, but at the same time I’m not. I can hear voices mumbling things to each other but my eyes refuse to open. It wasn’t till I heard a loud, firm voice say, “I don’t like this at all. Not one single bit!” That's when I gathered enough strength to open my eyes and see a white ceiling above me. Not feeling Xiuying anywhere near me I immediately sit upright, startling the few other people present in the living room too. Frantically looking around, I finally decide to look towards the floor and I see Xiuying sleeping peacefully where my feet now rest. 

Seeing that she is at least physically ok, I give my attention to the other people in the room. They're the same ones that had pinned me down the day before, so why the hell are we in their house now? Looking around the room, I come to a halt when I spot two alphas standing by the doorway looking right at me. It’s not impossible to have two alphas leading one pack but it’s definitely not common. “Hello?” I say, trying to break such a tense atmosphere. But hopefully this conversation can also answer my questions of who are they and why are we here.

“Hello, my name is Kim Junmyeon, I’m one of the alphas of this pack.” Kim Junmyeon. I’ve heard that name from a few other guards before and even some stories of him, but he is nothing of what I imagined. He’s said to be the best when it comes to possessing the power of water, able to defeat the most skilled out there even without his powers. The man I pictured was a 6’4, muscular guy, with a face made of stone. Yet the man in front me can only be 5 '10 at the very most, is not as muscular as I thought he would be, and I honestly would think of his looks being more elegant rather than all hardy.

“And I’m Wu Yifan, the other alpha that runs this pack.” Now he looks more like the man I thought Junmyeon would look like, except for the fact that he looks rather slim instead of muscular. I’ve heard some stories about him, they scare me a little, I won’t lie, considering that most of them are based on the fact that someone had angered him. “ We have some questions for you.” Hah, that’s supposed to be my line. “The first and probably most general one is, what’s your name? Oh, and hers?”

“Well, my name is Kang Jiho and this is Moon Xiuying.” I answered back warily, I didn’t know if they’d recognize Xiuying’s name. It’s possible that our former alpha has told neighboring packs about our departure. 

“Well Jiho, what are you doing running around with our mate?” Woah hold up what? What the hell. Their mate!? Wait, this means that Xiuying knows. Why didn’t she tell me? After I backtrack to the fact that Xiuying knows, I can feel my own face drain of color. Is she ok with this news? She’s probably been scared out of her wits. 

“Did she say anything to you all? Or did she look scared?” I asked, hoping the answer would be a good one. 

“Why the hell would she be scared? We’re basically programmed to not harm her and only to protect her. She should feel as safe as possible in our presence.” This time a slim, pale skinned guy had answered. He had a smug look that I so desperately wanted to wipe off. Who the hell does he think he is. He doesn’t know a single thing about Ying and what she’s been through, how could he blatantly disregard the fact that she may not feel comfortable with them. Ying’s mate or not, I don’t mind beating him senseless. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be Ying’s mate? Why do you not care if she was scared or not? Also I understand that a werewolf usually never even thinks of harming their mate, but Xiuying doesn’t know that. She thinks that anyone is capable of harming another person, mate or not.” My answer may have been a little harsh and possibly somewhat revealing, at least that’s what Xiuying would’ve thought, but I just couldn’t help it. 

“Why would she think th-” Before the alpha Junmyeon could fully respond I was being tackled off the couch to the ground and landing at the feet of the two alphas with the weight of someone on me. 

“You. Stupid. Fucking. Idiot.”

Xiuying’s POV

Instead of being rudely awakened by the sounds of nature and the feeling of bugs crawling on me, I’m woken up by the feeling of a foot poking at my head. It wasn’t in a harsh way or anything but it felt as if someone was trying to wake me up. So when I finally peek my eyes open just a sliver to try and catch a look of the person that wants to feel my wrath I’m not really surprised to see someone standing above me. What is surprising though is that it’s a woman, a honestly very pretty woman. She has gentle features that pop out because of the makeup she is wearing, although the scowl on her face that she has while she looks down at me makes her look less pretty.

By now I have gained enough coherence to open my eyes up and scan the rest of the room which I find to be quite full with some of my mates and other women. I’m guessing their girlfriends, or possibly mates also, I mean all 12 of them are mine so it wouldn’t be crazy for them to also have more than one. My eyes land on the only person in the room that looks just as much out of place as me. Jiho is sitting on the sofa facing the other direction, talking to someone. I feel tears spring to my eyes as my mind is filled with the images of him last night, his torn clothes, the sight of his ribs through a hole in his skin, and, the one that really gets me crying, the sight of his face slashed up to the point where I question if it’s really him.

Before I know it, I’m using all the force I have to tackle him to the ground, with me landing on top of him, and my arms squeezed around his neck. All I can do is just cry into his chest and poke him in the ribs while saying, “You. Stupid. Fucking. Idiot.” I may have a potty mouth but for right now I really don’t care, I just want to get my point across. By now I probably look like a mess but I don’t care, I sit up on his lower abdomen and continue speaking, “You ever do some stupid shit like that again and I fucking swear Kang Jiho I will kill you myself. You don’t get to put yourself in harm's way for me, alright. You mean more than anything to me and you better believe when I say that I don’t want you getting hurt for me.”

“But I saw him give you th-”

“I don’t fucking care. I never want to have to carry your body with me and wonder whether you're dead or alive. Got it? Good.” After my final words I got off him and stood up. Reaching out a hand towards Ji, he grabs on and I pull him to stand up. It’s only now that I realize that many strangers were there watching our whole interaction, and now I’m feeling very self-conscious. Because of this I naturally curl into Jiho’s side to try and hide myself from all the wandering eyes. 

“So, does our night stay also include breakfast?” I heard Jiho say which caused me to roll my eyes back into my head at his sarcastic comment. 

Yifan’s POV

“Yes, of course. Please follow us this way.” Junmyeon says quite professionally. What the hell is he thinking? I mean of course the girl can get breakfast but really, we’re serving this guy that just came prancing along with our mate. And on top of that he’s a rogue from his pack, who the hell knows if he’s dangerous or not. 

“Oh no it’s fine really. We should be going anyway, but we really do appreciate the kindness that you have shown us.” said the girl, Xiuying, to be exact. But like she’s been doing this whole damn time, she said it whilst staring down at her feet. 

“ Of course we would help, you are our mate after all. Which is why we also insist that you come and have breakfast with us so that we can sit and properly discuss our situation.” As I was saying this I saw Xiuying’s shoulders practically touch her ears from how tense she got after hearing me say that she is our mate. Shouldn’t she be happy about this. “Also, there’s no need to look away from us when we or you speak. We don’t really care about the whole ‘omegas shouldn’t look an alpha in the eye’ thing.” I thought saying this would help ease her mind, but it looked like it did the opposite. Instead of looking up finally, she just completely closed her eyes and hid behind the man, Jiho. On top of all that I could see that I wasn’t the only one in the room that could smell the panic and fear radiating off her after my words.

“We both appreciate that you guys will let us discuss and have a meal. I also appreciate the thought that you guys put in to reassure Xiuying that she can look you all in the eye, but I have to inform you that she will continue to not look up.” 

“Why won’t she look us in the eye? We just told her she could, and can’t she talk for herself. I’m pretty sure she’s not mute.” Tao took about a fraction of the words from my mouth, and he said it a lot more rudely than I would have, but considering how he’s been acting towards this situation the whole time I’m really not surprised. Before I could scold him for his tone though we all hear a loud growl emit from the beta that’s in front of our mate. Hearing this we all go on alert, the ones sitting down stand up, and we all immediately push the mates in the room with us behind us. I can see that some of the guys look like they almost want to pull Xiuying behind them too to protect her from the beta that they now find a threat.

“I don’t appreciate those words of yours, their disrespectful towards Ying and she doesn’t have to tell you anything.” Jiho said, with a hint of aggressiveness in his tone.

“Well I just think that she should speak up for herself. She looks weak when she cowers behind someone for protection.” Oh gosh Zitao shut the hell up. This time his words don’t only gain warning growls from Jiho but also Yixing who had just walked in with a few other boys. They were probably coming to see after sensing all the tension from this room. I’m not surprised that Yixing also felt offended for our mate, but I am surprised that he actually growled at Zitao. He’s never done that to any of the younger boys.

“Says the person that is currently shielding his mate behind his back. You sound like a fucking hypocrite.” Now it’s our mate that spoke up, still behind her friend’s back. “How’s this for speaking up for myself, huh? I have my own reasons for not wanting to look at any of you, and I expect you all to respect those reasons for the rest of the time I’m here.” 

“Ya know, I think it’s best we leave it at that and just go and have breakfast in the dining room now.” At least Junmyeon has some common sense.

Xiuying’s POV

After that lovely conversation in the living room we all joined the other men and their mates in the dining room. There’s a door off to the side where one of my mates and a few of their mates have been going in and out of, each time they bring a new plate with a rolled egg omelet on it. A girl with tied back orange hair sets down mine and Jiho’s plates in front of us. We both look up towards her when she shoots us both a small grin that we both return, though Ji’s is considerably wider than mine. 

Once everyone has their own plate of food in front of them we are all given permission from the alphas to dig in. Not even five minutes after we begin eating both me and Jiho are almost completely done with our omelets. Seeing this a girl with black hair and pretty pale skin snickers and comments, “You know, there’s this thing called chewing and manners. Maybe you guys should learn them.” This brings different reactions from almost everyone. I see two boys, both tan skinned, one with bags under his eyes, and the other with plump lips, cover their mouths and laugh. A few of them continue to eat and stay in their own space. While the nicer ones and the alphas send the girl disapproving glares. I think my reaction though, kind of surprised everyone. 

I look up at the girl, stare straight into her eyes, and say, “This is our first real meal in days and on top of that Jiho here needs to get his strength back so I hope you all can excuse our horrible manners for today.” And with that everyone goes back to their own meals to finish. 

Once we’re all done eating the taller alpha of the two stands up and asks if anyone wants second before we start our discussion. Everyone having refused he proceeds on, “Alright then, let's start off with the basics, shall we? I’m Wu Yifan, one of the alpha’s of this pack, and this here is my mate Park Hae-won.” Accompanied with his last statement is a gesture to a woman beside him. She’s a pale skinned young looking woman, with a skinny but tall figure, and short light brown hair tied back into a small bun. She looks to be in her late 20’s by now, when I look over to her she doesn’t so much as give me a glance. Wow, this won’t be good, huh.

Next is the other alpha, “Hello, I’m Kim Junmyeon, you may already know but I’m the other alpha and this here is my mate Lee Dongmei.” Kim Junmyeon, I think I’ve heard of him before. The stories definitely don’t match up with the man standing in front of me though. Anyways his mate is a woman with a skinny figure, hair that reaches just below her jawline, and bright pink lips. She also only looks to be in her 20’s though. This time when I look at her she actually gives me a small smile and wave, since she’s actually being somewhat kind I decide to give her a wave back.

“I’m Kim Minseok, the oldest and strongest beta in this pack.” His words caused a mini uproar from multiple boys at the table. While they’re busy with their small argument I do a quick check over of him while his attention is elsewhere. He looks intimidating, smooth light skin, jet black hair, pretty muscular but not to the point where it’s the first thing you see. He’s wearing a gummy smile which is more assuring compared to the bored expression he’s had all morning. 

After about three minutes of pointless conversation one of them speaks up, successfully quieting the rest, “I’m Byun Baekhyun, also a beta, and this lady here is my mate. Well my first mate, ya know since you're here now but she was here first and ya you get it right. Okay.” He seems cute and a little hyper. The woman he gestured to was the same one that made the comment on mine and Jiho’s eating earlier. “Oh yeah and her name is Min Jiyeon, just so you know.” 

“Are you done talking yet Baekhyun? You’ve been rambling on for no point. Anyways, since he’s done my name is Do Kyungsoo and this here is my mate Kim Youngmi. Also I’m a beta.” Wow his voice is so deep and soothing. His mate is quite pretty, long face, pink lips, and silver looking hair. She looks like she’s barely 25. Again, when I look over at her I’m met with the side of her head, no greeting like the other woman. 

A man with silver hair and a baby face speaks up next, “I’m Lu Han, one of the oldest and a beta. This here is my mate Kim Mi-cha” Her hair is long blonde with black roots, pale skin, and subtle make-up. She doesn’t look like she particularly cares about this whole thing but I can see a hint of worry in her eyes. 

The dirty blonde haired man with a cat like grin goes next, “Hello there, I’m Kim Jongdae and my mate, Jung Bom.” Wow she’s small, like I know I’m usually not one to talk but I mean really she’s like small small. She has nice face features though and pretty almond hair. Another one of their mates though that looks like she’d rather be doing anything else than being there.

The next person that speaks up surprisingly is one of the women, “I’m Jeon Nari and  _ my  _ mate here is Park Chanyeol.” I can tell she is quite possessive over the red haired giant already. I don’t understand why though she’s tall, skinny, pretty, and has black short hair that matches well with her face. I think it’s easy to figure out that she definitely won’t be sending me a kind wave.

“Oh Sehun, this is my mate Zhao YiJie.” Well that was a quick sentence from the orange haired slim man. But seeing how his mate, the girl that woke me up with her foot, looks like she’s pouting and about to throw a fit like a baby, I understand why he kept it short and quick. Moving on.

Next is the man that I will forever be in debt to after he healed Jiho last night. “Hello there little mate, I’m Zhang Yixing and of course I’m a beta.” Yixing. I think that’s Chinese. Anyways the man speaking to me is probably the nicest one I’ve had the pleasure to talk to. From what I can see he has black hair and kind features. Also a very cute dimple. As much as I want to see what his eyes look like, I can feel his attention on me and I don’t have the confidence to look any of these men in the eyes again, at least not yet. So far he’s the second one of them that has only introduced themselves, not even mentioning anything of a mate. Maybe they don’t have another, if so then I wonder why. Hmmm.

Another mate speaks up in place of the boy, “Hi! I’m Yang LiMei and I’m Tao’s mate, his name is Huang Zitao in full though.” This time though she says it with a nice voice and smile. Although the man Zitao looks the complete opposite of his mate right now. Instead he wears a scowl and judgmental eyes directed towards me and Ji. His mate hits his side a little causing him to grunt and give a small unenthusiastic wave. I think I like her, she seems nice. She has bright orange hair that looks about shoulder length, pale skin, and make-up that really pops.

By now there’s only one person left. The tan skinned man, with plump lips, and bluish greenish hair. From the minimal part of his face that I can see I can tell that he doesn’t want to say so much as one word to me. But from what I can infer is that he doesn’t have a mate to speak up for him. So with a little call out from the alpha, Junmyeon, he finally speaks, “I’m Kim Jongin, a beta in this pack.” Everyone seems okay with this answer and are about to turn their attention away from him when he continues to speak. Although with a lot more hatred in his voice now, “And just letting you know now, I don’t care what the world wants or what fate has decided, I’m not gonna treat you or acknowledge you as my mate. I may not be able to help some of my instincts but I can promise you that I will try like hell to resist them, so never come up to me or try to talk to me. Understand little mate?” The way he says little mate sends a shiver down my spine. He said it with so much resentment and made it into an insult rather than a cute nickname.

After hearing him talk Jiho has put a possessive arm across my lap and dragged my chair closer to his own, thankfully this time he didn’t growl. Ignoring  _ Jongin’s  _ comment, Jiho proceeds on to introduce himself properly. “Hi, I’m Kang Jiho, I’m a rogue beta, which to clarify both me and Ying left for the same reason. Also let me put it out there that I am not her mate, just her best friend. Which also leads to the reason why I’m so protective over her, and why I will continue to be.” Wow Ji. I’m touched *wipes fake tear*. 

“Why did you guys leave your pack?” The man, Minseok, asked.

“To escape our alpha.” I answer instead of Jiho, “Hello to you all, I’m Moon Xiuying. As you can tell I’m an omega. Look, I don’t plan on staying here and interrupting all of your lives, alright? Me and Jiho can leave and never come back so your guys' way of living now won’t be disturbed by all of you gaining another mate. My appearance can just be that, just my appearance and then I can be gone, really.” Most of the women in the room brighten at my revelation. The men though are different, some look relieved, others look downright sad, the rest look surprised. In all of their eyes though, even the ones that show relief, I can spot just a hint of worry and hurt. “But I also understand how big a thing this whole mate thing is and I know that we all would be in pain and feel somewhat empty if I left. And I know, I know you can’t help it,” I say after seeing that one of the younger men was about to refuse “ I’m just saying we all need to individually agree if you want me to leave. So, what’s it gonna be?”


End file.
